


crumbling walls, gleaming stars

by azureforest



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's memories worth reliving, they suppose, as they gaze up at the sky with all its wonders and the galaxies beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crumbling walls, gleaming stars

 

Public displays of affection had never been his forte, Leonardo remembers as his eyes travel to their linked hands, swinging back in forth in time to their steps as they walk down the path, the brunet humming, talking to fill in the comfortable silence with even more comfortable aimless babble as they make their way through the streets, peering up at the skies turning blue and red as the sun sinks below the horizon and the once white clouds become more of a light pink- The color reminds Leonardo of roses, reminds Edward of candy, but both agree that it's beautiful, though they're looking at eachother as they say so.

Their destination is indistinct, they're honestly just wandering aimlessly, soaking in the last beams of sunlight and hoping to glimpse a great starry sky above them, when one of the alleys seem just a tad too familiar- The brunet perks up, pointing excitedly with his free hand- _Look, isn't that our alley-_ and drags him along- And the path does, indeed, look familiar, familiar enough for memories to rush back and Leonardo to nod excitedly in reply, feeling as if it were just the two again, all those years ago, as their hands unlink briefly and they scramble up the crumbling wall of a dead end to perch upon the brick and stone, staring upwards as the sun finally disappears behind dozens upon dozens of buildings. Their hands find eachother again, fingers entwining as if they belong there, as if they were two halves of a whole.

And the stars blink into existence, one by one, the moon peering out from behind the clouds, the last bits of illumination besides warm light from windows, the last bits of torchlight from the main street they had ducked away from. This was their place, their haven, for them alone, despite the crumbling brick, the almost eerie feeling any other citizen would get from the alley- Perhaps this was the work of whatever rose-tinted glasses they wore, or the memories that had been made here, but staring at the stars from here never lost its lustre, even if other things did with the passage of time.

The sky's now a midnight blue, the stars twinkling like the tiniest shards of crystal glimmering on a dark gown. Leonardo looks at Edward and his smile softens, because those hazel brown eyes sparkle in their own way, galaxies in their own right, awe brought forth anew, silly grin on the brunet's face as the blond points out what few constellations he knew again and tracing new ones with their eyes, pointing at clusters and calling them butterflies, birds, castles, brave knights.

They lean against eachother as they fall silent, and Leonardo squeezes Edward's calloused, but warm hand. A murmur falls from his lips. 

_i love you._

The brunet laughs, tilting his head up to place a tiny kiss on the other's forehead, free hand gently brushing his fringe out of the way.

_i love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> hhheh ok looks like i updated the edleo tag. about time. i just wish it didnt have to be crossposted like this but??? laughs weakly,
> 
> anyways! any form of feedback is greatly appreciated. thank you for reading!


End file.
